Cali Goodwin (Raven)
Cali Goodwin (Krista Allen) is a hidden villainess in the 1996 action film "Raven". Jerome "Raven" Katz (Burt Reynolds) is a veteran mercenary assigned to lead a top-secret mission into Bosnia to retrieve an important device. When the situation quickly deteriorates and much of his unit is killed, Raven realizes that he's been sent into a trap and marked for death. Barely escaping alive, Raven goes into hiding, but he emerges years later to hunt down and eliminate Martin Grant (Matt Battaglia), the former team member who double-crossed him. Cali Goodwin is sent to seduce Martin, and they soon become engaged. Cali is later tied up, and Martin has to resuce her. After doing so, it is shown to be Raven who has done this. The FBI arrive, and it allows Cali and Martin to escape prior to the warehouse they were being held in blows up. The couple flee to the country to get away from it all. While in the safe house, Martin is forced to tell Cali his hidden secrets about his past. Cali seems to be very hurt by being deceived, and Martin has to work very hard to win her trust. The next morning gun men show up at the cabin, and it revealed that Cali is involved as she pulls a gun on Martin as well. It turns out that she was planted to get close to him. Soon Raven arrives and he is also tied up. The bad guys are led by Bill Gilley, and they are after the device that the mercinaries supposedly obtained in Bosnia. Martin claimed that he smashed the $50 million dollar device into a thousand pieces. Gilley called his bluff and shot Raven in the shoulder. Martin then revealed that he had it in a duffle bag in the back of his truck. Cali reveals to Martin, that she had been told it would be very difficult to seduce him. In actuality, she found it very easy. Gilley and Cali loaded the device into a car and took off, telling his men to kill Martin and Raven after they drove off. After the henchmen were taking off, Martin pulled out a detonator. Without hesitation, he flipped off the switch and pushed the button. Cali and Gilley's car blew up within eye-sight of Raven and Martin. Trivia *''Krista Allen appeared as'' Maitreya from the 2000 episode "First Person Shooter" for the TV series The X-Files. *Krista Allen appeared as the evil Desiree Atkins on the 2002 episode "Heat" for the TV series Smallville. *Krista Allen appeared as the villainous FBI agent Skyler Kase, on the 2003 episodes "Offense" and "Defense" for the TV series Fastlane. *Krista Allen also appeared as the evil Teresa Telenko in the 2005 episode "Mr. Monk Goes to Vegas" for the TV series Monk *Krista Allen appeared as villainess Naomi Duvray from the 2014 episode "Last Action Hero" for the TV series Castle, *Krista Allen appeared as villainess Jackie Anderson in the 2018's Lifetime film, Party Mom. *Krista Allen appears as Oracle in the series Charmed. Gallery a0106208_496fb48d9347a.jpg 2kcwqr.gif screenshot_12153.png screenshot_12154.png screenshot_12155.png screenshot_12156.png 2kcwxy.gif Unknowncali.jpeg screenshot_12157.png screenshot_12158.png 2kcx8q.gif screenshot_12159.png 2kcw7n.gif screenshot_12160.png screenshot_12161.png 2kcwcb.gif screenshot_12162.png screenshot_12163.png screenshot_12164.png screenshot_12165.png 2kcwg8.gif screenshot_12166.png screenshot_12167.png screenshot_12168.png 2kcwks.gif screenshot_12170.png Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1990s Category:Brunette Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: External Explosion Category:Sex Category:Full Frontal Nudity Category:Low Cut Top Category:Bikini Category:Open Side Dress Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Business Suit Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:High Heels Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Gagged Category:Pistol Category:Double Agent Category:Henchwoman Category:Barefoot Category:Man Kills Villainess